Flame does IZ outtakes!
by Invader-Flame
Summary: These are my made up out-takes for 'Tak. The hideous new girl' I loved writing them and I had a blast! Rated PG just to be safe!


~ ^^ IT'S TIME FOR: FLAME DOES AN OUT-TAKE EPISODE! These are my out-takes for: 'Tak the hideous new girl.' I hope you enjoy them as much as me! Disclaimer: I ONW NONE OF THIS YOU NON-SEEING HUUUMMMANNS! 'Tis all Jhonen Vasquez' and Nickelodeon's. Enjoy!~~  
//  
Sara: Looks like Zim has a girl friend!  
  
**Sara takes a bite out of a weenie. Tak's hands shake as she looks angrily at Sara.**  
  
Tak: It's not nice...  
  
**Tak tries to tear the paper in half but fails**  
  
Tak: ...DARN!! I can do this!! Honestly I can!!  
  
Director: Cut!   
//   
**Tak tries to tear the paper in half but fails again**  
  
Tak: ARGH!!  
  
Director: Try again!  
//  
Tak: It's not nice.. **Takes out a hug laser and blasts the paper to bits** I DID IT!! I DID IT!!  
  
Sara: **Stares**  
  
Director: CUT!  
  
Tak: What?  
//  
  
Sara: Yes Tak! I'm sorry Zim!  
  
**Sara take a bite out of a giant erase and chokes**  
  
Sara: GAK!!   
  
Dib: OH MY GOD SHE'S CHOKING!! **Rushes over to help**  
  
Sara: **Stops chocking and whacks Dib in the face** STAY AWAY YOU WEIRDO!!  
//  
  
Zim: My Tallest, please excuse my appearance-  
  
Voice from monitor that GIR watches: COFFE BEANS!! ^ - ^!!  
  
Zim: GIR!! That's NOT your line!!  
  
Purple: **Falls out from behind the couch laughing**  
  
//  
  
Tak: Maybe you really are an alien like Dib says. A horribly disguised, disgusting, horrible one.  
  
Zim: Nonsense! Despite his huge head, the Dib monkey is quite stupid.  
  
Dib: Uhhhh... err... line?  
//  
  
Zim: De... Whu... You! You're Irken! What is this!?!  
  
Tak: You're a bigger fool than I ever imagined.  
  
Zim: AM NOT!  
  
Tak: T_T. Zim that's not your line.  
  
Zim: It isn't? WHAT?! WHAT KIND OF FOOLERY IS THIS?  
  
Director: IT'S THE SCRIPT!! DO IT!!   
//  
  
Zim: **Folds his arms** I WILL NOT say that line. I'm NOT STUPID!!  
  
Tak: 340467x450099= ?  
  
Zim: What?  
  
Tak: **Smirks** 153243856233. You Idiot.  
  
Zim: NO FAIR!!   
  
Director: **Sobs and pulls his hair out**  
  
//  
  
Tak: No! Nooo!! Somebody help me! The door's stuck! I'll miss my test!  
  
**Zim stands nearby holding his snack food. He takes a bite of it.**  
  
Zim: Mmmmm, mmmmmm! Snack!  
  
Tak: Help! Help!  
  
**Zim walks away. Tak pounds on the door and it opens**  
  
Tak: .. **Blinks** WOOT!! **Runs in**  
  
Director: TAK!!!!!  
  
//  
  
Deelishus Weenie employee: Deelishus Weenie!  
  
Gaz: T_T   
  
Deelishus Weenie employee: Uhhhh, what'll it be?  
  
Gaz: Okay. I can't do this. **Whacks the Deelishus Weenie employee in the face** I HATE you. **Walks off to play GS2**  
  
Deelishus Weenie employee: owie..  
//  
** Dib scales the back of the Deelishus Weenie stand while eating a hot dog. He uses a device that attaches pegs to the wall. A wire goes through those pegs and is tied around Dib. He climbs higher.. but the wire un-ties letting him fall to the ground which is actually really close**  
  
Dib: X_X. A little help here?   
  
Zim: **Walks on, laughs and runs off**  
  
Director:... **Twitches** Help me.  
  
//  
  
Tak: The great thing about your people, Dib, is that most of them don't notice. All the see is another faceless corporate venture, not a plan for world conquest.  
  
Dib: Wait.. what's my line?  
//  
  
  
Deelishus Weenie Employee (offscreen): Deelishus Weenie!!  
  
**Debris falls on the employee inside the stand as the covering of the stand opens, revealing an altered Irken symbol on the stand. On the inside of the stand, a disk starts spinning..**  
  
Deelishus weenie employee: **Waits**  
  
**Nothing happens**  
  
Deelishus weenie employee: Uhhhh...  
  
//  
  
  
** Cut to Dib on the roof of his house with his laptop and headphones, starring into space. Dib takes off his headphones and they let out a loud squeaking sound**  
  
Dib: **Screams and runs around** AHHH STATIC!!  
  
Director: **Runs out of the building screaming and foaming at the mouth**  
  
All cast: Uhhhh..  
//  
  
THE END! 


End file.
